


Slipping Back

by kirallie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confused Prompto Argentum, Confused guys, De-aged Prompto Argentum, MT Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Prompto Argentum was not rescued as a baby, Solheim tech should not be messed with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Solheim ruins should all come with a warning not to touch, then again the Empire shouldn't be messing with them in the first place. Of course, it was probably Noctis who set the thing off so they couldn't really blame the Empire for the mess, except that maybe they could because the Prompto they had now was not the one they knew.
Relationships: Undecided
Comments: 49
Kudos: 189





	1. ch1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read a bunch of ones were Prompto gets de-aged so decided to give it a go. my favourite is What's Past is Present by SpitfireRose, was going to say inspired by it but for some reason that option isn't working
> 
> Not sure if there'll be pairings or not yet.

_Disclaimer: Don’t own FFXV_

**Chapter 1**

Noctis released his sword back to the Armiger with a sigh of relief, muscles aching in a familiar way that meant he was on the edge of stasis. He looked around to see Ignis forcing a potion on Gladio and….Prompto dropping down from the catwalk he’d ended up to escape a swarm of MT’s, shooting them from a distance. He was limping, a bruise already visible along his jaw and Noctis staggered over, breaking a potion over him.

“Thanks buddy,” Prom grinned and then slipped under his arm, letting Noctis lean on him as they walked over to the others.

Ignis took one look at him and pushed an Ether into his hand, making Noct grimace in distaste but he obediently broke the bottle. He understood the necessity, they were in the middle of a new Imperial base and while they seemed to have cleared it, there was still a chance they would end up in combat again.

“Anyone else think this base is weird?” Prompto asked and Ignis nodded, pushing his glasses up.

“Indeed, the layout appears quite different to the others we have attacked and the troops here were stronger.”

“Great, just what we need,” Noctis grumbled. The average MT was easy enough to deal with but stronger ones, especially if they became common, could be a problem.

“We should check to make sure we got everyone and see what intel we can gather for the Marshal while here,” Ignis suggested and while all Noct wanted was to collapse on a bed he knew Ignis was right.

They split into pairs and began combing the base for clues as to what the Empire had been up to. Noct grabbed Prompto and they headed further into the base, ensuring one member of the pair could at least read Gralean to translate anything they found. Iggy had learnt as his Adviser and Noctis had learnt because it was expected of the future King to know as many of the worlds languages as possible. It wasn’t his best language, but he could manage.

“This place gives me the creeps,” Prompto admitted as they searched, the muted light making it harder, but they’d taken out the Magitek generator immediately, so the base was operating on low power.

He answered his phone when it rang, listening to Ignis. “Right, be careful too,” he told him before hanging up.

“What’s up?” Prompto glanced over from where he’d been checking in some lockers, finding some personal belongings but nothing else.

“They found some mentions of Solheim tech, so Iggy was just warning us to be careful.”

“Like those weird ruins kind of tech?” Prompto looked at him and Noctis nodded. “Great, last thing we probably want them messing with.”

They left the staffroom and headed down the hall quietly, Prompto with gun in hand in case anyone was left. Noctis was still feeling a little tired from the fight and would summon a blade as soon as he needed it.

They came to a secure door and Noctis used the stolen access card, Prompto covering him. Noct opened it and moved through only to freeze with wide eyes as he stared at…something. Prompto moved in behind him and whistled softly in shock. It was…massive and creepy and like nothing either had seen before.

“How’d they get that here without anyone seeing?” Prompto asked.

Noctis moved to the railing and looked down. “I don’t think they did…I think they excavated it here and built the base around it.” he pulled out his phone and called Ignis to let him know what they’d found.

“Looks all the equipment’s on the bottom level,” Prompto pointed, leaning over the railing slightly.

“Want to take the quick way?” Noct asked with a grin and Prompto shook his head, backing away from the edge.

“No way dude, you’re too close to stasis still. Let’s find the elevator,” he dodged around Noctis to find one and Noctis grinned but followed.

They went to the central staircase rather than leave the main chamber to look for an elevator, heading down the metal stairs as quietly as they could but the place was as quiet as a tomb. The thing was at least thirty stories high, extending far underground which was why he thought it had been excavated. Still, they should have heard something, it would have taken months with heavy equipment if not years. Thankfully, they hadn’t been on the top level when starting.

“That’s a lot of computers and consoles,” Prompto offered when they made it into the massive room at the bottom of the artefact.

“Look but don’t touch,” Noct warned, moving to see what the Empire had learnt from it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto looked around, seeing all of the monitors, machinery…all of it leading back to the machine in the middle. He wanted to look things over himself but…no one knew he knew Gralean, it would contradict the lie he’d lived ever since being brought to Insomnia.

He’d considered telling them, or at least Noct, a few times over the years, especially once the peace treaty had been announced. After Insomnia had fallen he knew that he could never tell them the truth, there was too much personal hatred for the Empire now and MT’s especially. If they ever found out he’d lose everything, he’d be lucky if they executed him. The thought of them looking at him like they did other MT’s…of seeing hatred and worse aimed his way, it made him feel sick.

“Anything interesting?” he forced himself to ask as he wandered around, double checking they were alone again.

“The Empire’s really interested in this thing,” Noct answered absently, going through some files.

“So we blow it?” Explosions could be fu

“That’ll be one big boom, too dangerous,” Noctis shrugged and Prompto nodded, he had a point.

Out of Noctis’ sight he looked things over himself, recognising the shorthand used by Niff scientists despite the years.

“Huh.”

He looked up and made his way back towards Noct. “What?”

“They’ve been working on translating writings found around here. Didn’t know anyone could read Solheim anymore.”

Considering the whole time period was considered a bit taboo back in Insomnia due to the Astral War… “Maybe the Empire never pushed people from investigating it?” he offered. Wasn’t Magitek old Solheim tech or something so they obviously were able to work some of the dead society out. “Have they managed anything?” he leant closer.

“Looks like…youth? No…maybe…slipping? Back? Whoever wrote this must have been working on no sleep and a caffeine high,” he complained and Prompto chuckled.

He looked at the file and agreed with Noct, even if he couldn’t understand what was written, the handwriting was horrendous. “Aren’t doctors meant to have sucky writing? Maybe scientists count?” he suggested and Noctis laughed.

“Why not,” he agreed.

Leaving Noct to it, he pulled out his phone to check where the others were, happy to hear they were on their way down, it was just taking a while since they had yet to find access to the central chamber, the base was a labyrinth probably to keep Lucians out.

Of course, that was when a familiar sound filled the air and Prompto rushed back to Noct’s side to find him summoning his sword, facing off against three MA-X Maniple that had been released from somewhere.

“What did you touch?” he demanded as he summoned his other gun and opened fire.

“Nothing!” Noctis denied, warping up to strike at the missile launchers since they were the main long range weapon on the thing. With them out of the way they could stay out of range and wear the things down.

Prompto stayed under cover as best he could, focusing on one at a time, wishing he had something more powerful like a rifle, he really needed to steal one while they were on the base. He hated leaving Noct out in the open alone, but he couldn’t warp away from bullets like his best friend could. He really wished the others weren’t still a few levels away! He glanced around and spotted a crate suspended above them, judging the angles.

“NOCT CLEAR!” he yelled and Noctis warped well away even as he opened fire. The chains shuddered under a hail of bullets and then they snapped, dropping the massive shipping crate right down on two of the machines, leaving just one for them to deal with and it’s launcher was hanging by a thread.

“Nice work!” Noct grinned at him and then warped after it, slashing at its ‘ankles’, trying to make it fall.

Prompto aimed at various joints to try and disable the various weapons attached to them. He glanced back and grimaced, they were getting way too close to the Solheim thing for his liking. The crate had taken out the two armors, but it had also cut down on their room to manoeuvre. He let out a strangled gasp as agony exploded through his left arm, hearing the gun drop and return to the Armiger, his fingers limp. He staggered back, away from the spray of bullets.

“Prom?” Noctis yelled in alarm and then he was there, breaking a potion over him.

“Thanks,” he panted as the pain faded and he regained feeling in his hand, resummoning the gun. He really needed to get better at summoning things, he couldn’t keep relying on Noct and Iggy. Something to work on when they weren’t being shot at.

“Okay?” Noctis asked and Prompto grimaced.

“Use an Ether or Elixir, you’re too pale,” he warned, turning and firing to keep it busy while Noctis did as told. It wasn’t good to use too many of those things, he needed sleep and food, but there wasn’t time until they were done with the base. Who knew how long it would take the Empire to send forces to retake it.

Noct tossed a lightning flask and Prompto pulled out his circular saw, dashing in while it was off balance. The saw cut deep into the armor and it toppled over, giving him access to various control panels which he cut through as quickly as possible, severing vital connections and it spasmed wildly before deactivating.

“Well…that was fun,” he panted, grinning as Noctis staggered over and dropped down beside him.

“Fun?” he bumped shoulders with Prompto and then summoned potions to finish healing their various injuries. “You need a better idea of fun,” he grumbled.

Prompto chuckled tiredly and then grimaced as he caught a whiff of them both. “Eww…we stink.” Not just drying sweat but the various mechanical fluids from the armors too, on top of the previous fighting. “Think Iggy’ll agree to spring for at least a caravan?”

“With how bad we stink? He better.” Noct groaned but got up and Prompto scrambled up as well. “Better call and let them know we’re okay, no way they didn’t hear or feel something of that.”

“I’ve got it,” he pulled out his phone so Noctis went back to looking over the files.

He eventually had the guys reassured that they were fine, able to hear them running over the phone. He hung up and this time stuck closer to Noctis, keeping one gun out and ready for anything else the place could throw at them. So when he saw an ominous red glow from behind Noctis he was moving before he really registered anything.

“DOWN!” he slammed into Noctis, shoving him aside and then everything went red.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis frowned, trying to decipher the notes. While blowing the place sky high sounded good, who knew what that would do to the artefact. It might just rebury it or it could cause it to explode and take out half the continent. Maybe fill the base with cement? But that would take forever even with an army, something they were sorely lacking. He would be happier when Ignis and Gladio reached them, it’d be good to be able to split the translation work.

They really needed to work on teaching Prom and Gladio the language for such situations. They should all go over the military procedures that Noct had been drilled on too, Ignis and Prompto could go undercover as long as they both knew the language. Noctis was too well known without access to the various methods of disguise that had been available in the city. Ulldor proved that not all who worked for the Empire had light hair so he wouldn’t have to die his hair, but his features would need disguising.

“DOWN!”

He felt Prom slam into him, sending him tumbling to the side and he winced as bright red light flashed through the room. There was nothing, just the light, and Noctis scrambled up. “What was that?” he asked, moving back around the bench and then he froze, jaw literally dropping open in shock. “Prom?” he whispered and wide blue/violet eyes locked on him, the gun coming up to aim steadily at him.

Was this really Prompto? But he was wearing Prompto’s clothes, well, more like swimming in them. He was tiny, not even four and a half feet tall from what he could see. His hair was shorn short, a yellow bruise along his right cheek which had Noctis wanting to summon a potion, but the injury was likely too old for it to do anything. Small hands were utterly lost in gloves that were now massive, going almost all the way up to his elbows. He was sitting on the ground, aiming the gun right at Noctis who raised empty hands and then was hit with another shock.

_“Identify yourself,”_ the child demanded in perfect Gralean.

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

“Identify yourself,” he demanded, forcing his voice to remain even.

He didn’t know what was going on, but he was armed and facing a male dressed like the enemy. Was it a test? Had he somehow blanked out during an exercise? But then where was the rest of his squad? The man was unarmed, youngish, he didn’t look like a threat but that didn’t mean anything. They were made to be unassuming looking until conversion after all. He kept the weapon steady, braced with both hands due to the weight, even as the man knelt down, hands up.

“I’m a Hunter, my name is Noct,” the man answered calmly. “I’m not going to hurt you. Do you know where you are?”

He may be a failure, but he wasn’t that stupid! He knew not to give away anything important. A Hunter? He knew that word…an organisation, mostly in Lucis, that took on beasts and daemons that threatened civilians. MT’s were meant to protect civilians as well. Were Hunters enemies? They were Lucian….but not the military.

“This is an Imperial base in Lucis,” the Hunter, Noct, said. “We didn’t know anyone was here, we haven’t seen anyone else alive. You don’t have to be scared; we took care of the daemons.”

The Hunter…was treating him strangely…like…a child? Didn’t he realise what 05953234 was? How could he be in Lucis? The last thing he remembered was…was…he’d failed the daily exercise and was to be sent for correction. So how could he be in Lucis?

He tried to get up and fell back, looking down in confusion. He was entangled in what looked like civilian clothing, but it was way too big for him, more the Hunter’s size. Where was his body suit?

“How about you put the gun down and I’ll help you up?” the Hunter offered, and he stared at the man, wary.

“Why?”

“Look, kid, I’m not your enemy. This place isn’t safe, there might be more daemons coming and the sun is setting soon. I’m a Hunter, we save lives, no matter which side of the war they’re from. I promise, none of my team will hurt you,” the Hunter explained holding his hand out.

The Hunter thought he was a human child, that could be useful. His duty was to return to his unit, would he take him to the nearest base if he thought he was related to a soldier? Orders were to play along if underestimated by the enemy and they wouldn’t interrogate a human child, would they? He hesitated but then passed the gun over and the Hunter smiled, putting it in his belt and then he slowly reached out and 3234 fought not to flinch as he was lifted from the tangle of clothing, kicking his legs free of the boots.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lifted Prompto out of his clothing, setting him gently down on the cold metal floor, calling on his training to not show his anger at the sight of his best friends’ body. Someone had… something was very wrong, and he didn’t know what. Prompto was meant to have been adopted by the Argentum’s as a baby; so why did he know how to use a gun, to speak Gralean, who had hurt him, made him so suspicious…he didn’t seem surprised to be in an Imperial base either.

He moved to gather Prom’s things, struggling to keep his hands from shaking. For a split second dark thoughts entered his mind, suspicions, but he shook them off. No…Prompto was his friend, he wasn’t an Imperial plant. His shock and horror at the invasion was too real and he didn’t believe anyone could act so well when it came to the sheer happiness he had always shown at spending time with him, with any of them.

“Okay, let’s use this to keep you warm. It’s way too big but it’ll have to do until we can find something better,” he explained as he slipped the tank top back onto Prompto’s too thin body, forcing himself to ignore the wounds for the moment as he got the top on him, tying the top of the straps to shorten them. The shirt fit like a dress but since his boxers were falling off then the coverage was good.

“Noct!” Iggy’s voice called.

“Over here!” he answered back in Gralean, hoping he’d get the hint. “I’ve got a survivor, a kid.”

They appeared around the corner, much to his relief, both looking confused. Ignis’ eyes went from him to the blond kid in Prompto’s shirt, eyebrows rising.

“You clear out the last daemons?” he asked and Ignis thankfully caught on quickly.

“Indeed,” Ignis answered in the same language and then knelt down. “Hello, my name is Ignis, what is yours?” he asked gently and Prompto shifted back, hitting Noct’s leg and he felt the kid tense, gasping softly in pain.

“Easy kid, I’m going to give you something to stop the pain,” Noctis told him, kneeling down. He put a hand in his pocket and summoned an Elixir out of sight, not wanting to scare him with magic. He pulled it and showed it to him. “Can I have your hand?” he asked and Prompto hesitated, staring at him, before slowly reaching out. He gently wrapped small fingers around the bottle and then squeezed, letting it break. Prompto flinched but then his eyes went wide as the magic went to work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched his Prince with the child…Prompto? The resemblance was obvious, and he was wearing Prompto’s top, their friend apparently missing…and naked if he was around since those were his pants folded up beside Noctis. How was this possible?

They’d been able to hear the fight below them but thankfully the boys had won even without their aid. What had happened in the short time since they had spoken on the phone? He glanced at the device the base had been built around, was it responsible for this?

More concerning, why was Noctis speaking Gralean to the child who obviously understood? Prompto had been adopted as a baby, he had shown no knowledge of the language and yet now he did? Maybe it wasn’t Prompto?

“What’s going on?” Gladio muttered since he was the only one unable to understand the conversation.

Ignis pitched his voice low in case the child could understand Lucian. “Noctis appears to be passing us off as mere Hunters to the boy, ones who have cleaned the base out from a daemon infestation.”

“Is…Iggy, that can’t be blondie, can it?”

“From Noctis’ actions, I’m afraid it is.” He pushed his glasses back up, hiding his expression for a second.

It should be impossible, there were theories about time magic but nothing like this. What had Solheim been truly capable of? Obviously it was not just his body that had been de-aged but his mind as well since he showed no recognition of them.

What had him fighting down rage was the signs of injuries littering his small body and the way the kid seemed to ignore them, until he backed into Noct. The shock and awe on his face as the wounds healed and the pain faded hurt. What were they meant to do now? would the transformation wear off in time or would Prompto have to grow up all over again?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched them, unable to understand anything that was said but if Prompto no longer knew them and was speaking Gralean then passing them off as hunters was probably the smartest move. He did not like what he was seeing, from the wounds to how small the kid was to the fact he spoke Gralean.

Had Prompto’s file been a lie? Why would the truth have been kept from them? There was no way something like this could have been hidden from the various checks Prompto had undergone, first when he’d befriended Noct and then to join the Crownsguard. Right, they needed to get to somewhere secure and then call Cor or Monica, one of them would know. The kid had been too worried about his parents for him to think the Argentum’s were behind the obvious abuse which meant they hadn’t adopted him as a baby. So what the hell was going on?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He watched the three men warily, but he forced himself not to do anything that would give away what he was. He had to act like a human child until he could make it to a base. But maybe a human child would also be wary of strangers?

He didn’t know what the Hunter had done, but he didn’t hurt so much anymore. Now what? Training said torture and interrogation, but if they thought he was human, would they do that to a human child, even one of the enemy? He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from begging them not to hurt him. The first one…Noct was still kneeling in front of him and he didn’t look angry or anything.

“You’re being very brave,” Noct said, confusing 3234. “We’ve got a long way up to the surface and you don’t have any shoes. Is it okay if I carry you?”

“Noct,” the one that kind of looked like a scientist called out, sounding concerned.

“It’s fine Iggy, if we need to fight then it’s better you both have your hands free. We’ll take the elevator back up.”

“Very well,” the man…Iggy…agreed. “We should hurry then if we wish to reach the nearest Haven before night.”

Noct turned back to him. “I’m going to pick you up, okay?”

Why was he asking him? But when the Hunter didn’t move he nodded slightly. Arms wrapped around him and he tensed but nothing bad happened and then he was being lifted into the air, pressed against Noct’s chest. He couldn’t help gripping the black shirt tightly and then waited to be disciplined but nothing happened. He nearly jumped when he felt fingers run over his head, but they were…soft…was this what gentleness was?

“I’ve got you kiddo, I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Noct promised and then they were moving. His face was kept pressed to the dark clothing, unable to see anything but then he felt the feeling of going up and the grip on him loosened. “How’re you doing?” Noct asked.

It was so strange, to be treated the way they were treating him, and he didn’t like not knowing what to do. He clung tighter, unable to stop himself, and he felt a hand rub up and down his back.

“It’s okay, I won’t let go,” the man promised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis held Prompto, ignoring the twinge in his back. He gently rubbed Prom’s back when the kid tightened his hold on his shirt, promising not to let go. The elevator moved higher every second, the box silent as they all tried to deal with what was happening. He hadn’t had much to do with kids, except Iris, and he had no real clue what he was doing but this was Prompto. Prompto who’d always gotten him, been there for him, so now he had to be there for him too.

It was obvious he’d been…he’d been abused, from how light he was it was long term. How had they never known? Surely there were signs…Noctis swallowed, forcing himself to take a deep breath as a few things surfaced in his memory. But abuse didn’t explain how he’d been holding the gun like he knew how to use it…and would.

“You’re being so brave, we’re almost there,” he whispered, feeling tears threatening.

He felt a hand on his back and leant back into the offered comfort, glancing up at Gladio. This had to be killing him, he couldn’t understand Prom, couldn’t assure him that they would protect him. Every big brother instinct had to be kicking in but also concern over why they knew nothing about this. Because they didn’t, he’d seen it on their faces when they’d seen Prompto and heard him speak. He’d wondered if they’d known and kept it from him, but their shock had been too real.

The elevator came to a stop and Gladio moved out first to make sure it was clear, Noctis with Prompto in the middle, and then Ignis watching their backs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis swung his lance at the forming daemon, glancing ahead to see Noctis leaping up onto the Haven with Prompto clutched to his chest. They hadn’t made the Haven before nightfall and the sound of daemons in the dark had understandably terrified the child. With the two safe, he and Gladio fell back to the Haven as well.

Noctis was sitting on the stone in front of the fire, Prompto cradled in his lap, head bent over the boy as he whispered to him. Prompto was shaking visibly in Noctis’ arms and Ignis summoned a blanket from the Armiger, gently settling it around him.

“See? Everyone’s safe now. Daemons can’t come onto Haven’s; the runes protect us,” Noctis explained quietly.

_“I’ll get the camp set up,”_ Gladio offered and Prompto flinched, at his voice or the language?

“It’s okay little one, that’s just Gladio. He only knows Lucian,” Ignis explained gently and timid blue/violet eyes glanced up at him. He smiled at the child who ducked his head away again. “Would you tell us your name?” he asked carefully, they had all kept from using it in his hearing since they should have no way to know Prompto’s name if they had just stumbled across him in the base.

,,,,,,,,,,

Name? That was a human thing. They didn’t have names, just numbers. He just…had to make one up or something. He found himself biting his lip, unable to stop the reaction. Pretending to be human was harder than he’d thought. Then again, he was always messing things up, failing. He’d almost been sent for decommissioning several times while the rest of his unit excelled.

“It’s okay,” Noct whispered, stroking his back again and it felt really nice, especially with the lashes on his back no longer hurting.

“I’ll prepare a meal, something light and easy to eat,” Ignis murmured and Noctis nodded.

“Thanks Iggy.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis had no plans on moving until Prompto was ready and even then it wouldn’t be comfortable. Running while carrying Prompto had not been good for his back and it was letting him know just how unhappy it was. There’d been no other choice, not with daemons spawning around them.

That even battered and terrified Prompto had trusted him to get him to safety, had clung to him, had helped the pain he’d been feeling since seeing Prompto suddenly shrunk and pointing a gun at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The fire was warm, so was the thing the other one had put over him, warm and soft and…he was so tired. His head jerked up as he fought sleep, he wasn’t in his pod and he didn’t have permission. Noct’s hand kept rubbing his back though, oddly accented voices fading to a low hum as his body relaxed despite his need to stay awake. He couldn’t fight forever and slowly everything faded away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis glanced down, unsurprised to find Prompto fast asleep in his lap, small body utterly limp. “And he’s out,” he murmured.

“I shall leave his soup aside,” Ignis answered.

“Tent’s up and ready,” Gladio reached out and Noctis let him take Prompto, grimacing as he shifted. Gladio carefully lifted the sleeping child and carried him into the tent, presumably settling him into his sleeping bag. Gladio returned and helped him up and over to his camp chair.

Ignis served the meal and they settled in to eat, all of them exhausted. “Noctis I hate to ask but we need to know what happened.”

“I know,” he muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, accepting the pills Gladio handed over. He began explaining everything they’d found, the fight, and then Prompto’s scream for him to get down.

“Gladio? How old would you say Prompto is now?” Ignis asked when Noctis finished.

“He’s speaking full sentences?”

“Yeah, he was very clear with his demand I identify myself and as crazy as it is, he knew what he was doing with that gun.”

“He’s tiny, going by size and weight I would have guessed no more than five but everything else points to him being older.”

“What do we do? We’re not in position to look after a kid if this is permanent,” and he hated admitting that, hated the thought of leaving Prom with someone else to raise him.

“We have as much of the research as possible, with luck this will wear off on its own like most magic does,” Ignis offered and he nodded. “For now, we will look after him, but I think we may need to contact the Marshal.”

“Because he shouldn’t be speaking Gralean or know how to use a gun,” Gladio offered and Ignis nodded.

“I do not believe Prompto is a plant, but it is possible his files were altered, likely for his own protection.”

“He could have lived in Lucis still, there were refugees from the Empire even in Insomnia. We simply do not have enough information to make even informed guesses.”

“I’ll call him,” Noctis sighed and got his phone out. He wanted to hear what Cor might say for himself.

_TBC…_

_Poor confused everyone. At least he didn’t shoot Noctis._


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Noctis moved away from the others as he dialled the Marshal’s number, fighting to keep his hands from shaking. He’d chosen to make the call because Prompto was his best friend, because even as a kid he’d clung to him, and because he knew Cor would answer a call from him no matter what.

_“Highness?”_ Cor asked after three rings and Noctis took a shaky breath. _“Noctis?”_ the question was full of concern and he realised he’d heard that breath.

“I’m okay,” he assured him even though his back was screaming. “We hit that base today, Empire’s investigating some kind of machine from Solheim…it activated while we were down there. Prompto pushed me out of the way but he got hit…”

_“Is he alive?”_ Cor asked, voice tight, and Noctis sat down, legs dangling over the edge of the Haven. Cor had handled a lot of Prom’s training, so it wasn’t surprising he’d take news of his death personally, right?

“He’s alive but he’s not our Prompto anymore. Best guess is older than five but under ten. So how come he doesn’t understand Lucian and held me at gunpoint?” he asked to shocked silence.

_“Are you saying that Prompto has been turned into a child?”_ he asked in disbelief.

“De-aged,” Noctis clarified. “He…he doesn’t recognise us, is speaking Gralean, and…his body…” he took in another shaky breath, feeling his magic surge in reaction to his emotions. “So what the hell is going on cause there is no way the Argentum’s have had him since he was a baby,” he demanded. He heard movement, Cor muttering something to someone, before a door closed.

_“You’re right, Prompto has not been with the Argentum’s since he was a baby,”_ Cor admitted. _“It should be his choice to share this with you but under the circumstances… eleven years ago a team was sent to investigate a facility in Niflheim, they returned with a child and information.”_

“Prompto was the kid,” Noctis whispered in shock. “Did they find him being hurt and decide to kidnap him or something?”

_“He was in the facility Noctis, he was born there and spent his whole life within it.”_

That didn’t make any sense. “Did his parents work there?”

_“As far as we could find, he doesn’t have parents, none of the children there did. The name of the facility was The First Magitek Production Facility.”_

Noctis froze as everything Cor had said, hinted at, came together. “No…” he whispered in horror. Please no…not Prompto…

_“Breath Highness!”_ Cor called and Noctis gasped in a breath.

“Prom…was,” he couldn’t say it.

_“Prompto is a clone, one of many, created for the MT program,”_ Cor said it for him. _“I was the one to name him on the journey back to Insomnia, so he won’t recognise his name if you use it, not if he thinks he’s still meant to be at the facility. You have to be careful, the Prompto you know would never hurt you, but this Prompto believes in the Empire, it’s literally all he knows. Don’t let him near any weapons.”_

“He gave me the gun,” he told him. “I told him that we’re hunters, that we were at the base dealing with a daemon infestation, and that we didn’t know there were any survivors. He seemed to accept that well enough. He was terrified of the daemons and wouldn’t let go of me. He’s asleep in the tent now. I used an elixir on him, but he’s still hurt.”

Cor sighed. _“Don’t take one meeting to mean he trusts you, no matter how much it hurts. He is not a civilian child and you can’t forget that Highness. He will try to escape, especially once he realises that you aren’t taking him to the nearest Imperial facility. He knows nothing about life outside of the facility, how to care for himself, even to read and write. All they are taught is to fight and obey.”_

“How can anyone do that? They’re just kids…” he glanced over at the silent tent. “Why him? Out of all of the kids there, what made you pick Prompto to grab?”

_“Because he was in the lab we broke into, strapped down, and drugged out of his mind.”_

,,,,,,,,,,,

He would never forget his first sight of Prompto. He’d been so skinny, naked, head shorn, body battered and bruised. When they’d seen the sign on the door, finding a child had not been what they had expected at all, they had expected machinery or damaged MT’s, waiting to be taken apart and recycled. And they had been right, except it turned out that MT’s started out human.

Prompto had been secured by metal straps to the table but he hadn’t even been trying to struggle, open eyes glazed over due to the drugs. They gotten him free of the restraints and he’d been so still and limp in Cor’s arms that he’d thought he was dead except for the fact he’d been able to feel his heart racing and hear the short, raspy, breaths. Getting out with him had been hard but they hadn’t hesitated, none of them had been willing to leave him there.

It had taken nearly a week for the kid to be fully aware and then things had become complicated. Noctis would not have that time to subconsciously earn even a little trust, although Prompto had surrendered his weapon to him and allowed him to carry him so maybe some part of him recognised Noctis?

“He won’t be able to handle solid food or anything too seasoned,” he warned. “You’ll want to give him everything he’s never had before, but you can’t, he won’t understand. He’s been taught all his life that he isn’t human, that he’s worthless except to fight for the Empire. I’ll send you what I kept, I’ve been waiting for the day Prompto might want to know more about what they did to him,” he admitted. Unfortunately, he didn’t have everything, much of what he’d kept was on his computers in the Citadel or locked in Regis’ office.

_“Why the lie with the Argentum’s?”_ Noctis asked, sounding less shocked, and starting to think things through which was good. A lot of people dismissed Noctis, looking no deeper than the surface, and so they never realised just how smart he was.

“For his safety, so that he could live a proper life. We kept his existence from the Council, they only ever saw the data we brought back. He was hardly the first refugee child to be adopted and home schooled. The Argentum’s were the best choice due to their medical backgrounds and how much they travel. It took a lot of work to help Prompto adapt to life outside of the facility.”

_“And then I go and drag him back into the war,”_ Noctis blamed himself.

“You are his first friend and he would follow you anywhere, not because you are the Prince but because you never even hesitated over his heritage. For you, he picked up a weapon again and he did so of his own free will. And if he wasn’t with you, he would have been in the city during the invasion.” And would likely be dead but he didn’t say it.

_“Right…okay,”_ he heard his Prince, no his King, take a shaky breath. _“We’ll look after him, might be best to keep camping, don’t want to overwhelm him with hotels and too many people…or risk him seeing an Imperial and running off. Thanks Cor.”_

“Call me if you need me and I’ll send you those files.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis busied himself with ensuring Prompto’s soup would be ready when the child woke, then cleaning, mind racing over possibilities. He nearly jumped when Gladio was suddenly there, hands gripping his to stop him.

“Breath Iggy,” he murmured and Ignis took in a shaking breath, hating showing any sign of his distress. “We’ll figure this out and when Prompto’s back to normal we can talk about it. sit down and rest,” he urged Ignis over to his chair and got him sitting, handing over a bottle of water. Ignis would prefer Ebony but knew it was far too late at night, not if he wanted to get any sleep anyway.

He could hear the murmur of Noctis’ voice and was relieved as that meant the Marshal had answered his call. Hopefully they would have answers soon. Then they could make sure those who had harmed their friend paid if they were still alive. Prompto having come from Niflheim older than they’d believed was one thing, they could accept that and even understand why Prompto never spoke of it, especially now. the state he was in though was not something he could understand, and he knew Gladio was even angrier at having seen the injuries, big brother instincts? He was just relieved that for now Gladio was holding his temper, with Prompto not able to understand him, he wouldn’t understand the anger and may think it was aimed at him, wrecking any chance of Prompto trusting Gladio.

Noctis walked over, hunching over, and Ignis went to get up but Gladio beat him to it, getting out the back support pillow and slipping it between Noctis and the back of his chair. It was a good thing Ignis had packed Noctis’ specialised bedroll rather than letting Noctis just chuck in a standard one since they hadn’t actually planned on having to camp. It had been very welcome several times and tonight would be another.

“Was the Marshal able to shed any light on our situation?” Ignis asked once Noctis was settled with a mug of hot chocolate.

Noctis stared down at the mug before nodding.

“Noct?” Gladio asked and Noctis looked up at them, revealing tear reddened eyes, shocking them both.

“He…” he took a deep breath. “His file’s a lie.”

Ignis was surprised, obviously there had been some falsification to it, but to say the file was a lie? He reached out and placed a hand over Noctis’, squeezing gently. “How much?” he asked.

“Prom…he…” Noctis tried and then noise from the tent had him pushing himself up, staggering over, before they could move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He woke suddenly, entangled in something soft, lying down? He struggled to get free, unable to really see anything, but then larger hands were there, pulling him free but without hurting.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ll have you free in a moment.” A soft, accented, voice called and then he remembered it, Noct, the hunter.

Then he was sitting against the hunter, a firm arm around him but there was no pain. Then there was a hand gently running over his head and it felt strange but…nice? He tried to settle his breathing, but it was working and then his hand was taken and pressed to the hunters chest.

“Try and breath with me kiddo. Nice deep breaths,” the hunter coached and slowly his breathing began to match his.

He was so tired, he wanted things to make sense. He needed to re-join his unit, unless they had all been destroyed at the base? Was he the only one left? What would be done to him if he was? Would he be decommissioned? If he was then he was, he existed to serve the Empire, he belonged to it. His treacherous stomach gurgled, and he tensed but nothing happened.

“Hungry?” the hunter asked softly. “You fell asleep before dinner, but we saved you some.”

He risked a look up at the hunter but didn’t understand his expression. Asking for food or eating without permission was not allowed.

_“Hey Gladio, pass the bowl in,”_ the hunter called out in Lucian and he tensed, wondering what he had said that he didn’t want him to understand.

The tent flap was pulled back and the big one crouched in the entry, making him tense further but all the Lucian did was pass in a…bowl to Noct.

_“Thanks.”_

The big man nodded and then slowly reached out for him and he forced himself to remain still but there was no pain, just a hand briefly patting his head before the man was gone.

“Gladio won’t hurt you,” the hunter told him. “It’s not hot anymore but that’s probably for the best.” The bowl was held up and he was confused, was he meant to do something with it? “Take it,” the hunter urged so he obeyed and carefully wrapped his hands around it, looking in to see human food. “It’s for you. I know it may not be what you’re used to, but you need to eat something. Take it slow so you don’t get sick.”

He tensed slightly again, what did he mean not what he was used to? Did…did he suspect? No, he couldn’t, he would be dead or worse if they knew what he was. He felt warm fingers rub over his barcode and he froze completely.

“It’s okay, no one is going to hurt you. It doesn’t matter where you come from, you’re just a kid.”

,,,,,,,,,,,

Maybe touching the barcode hadn’t been the right thing to do, but he hated the idea of Prompto being scared they’d work it out. He still needed to tell the others, but he wanted to try and explain things to Prompto. He’d always been smart, and he seemed to understand things just fine so maybe he could understand what had happened to him?

He shifted his grip, holding Prompto to his chest, a position that would also be easy to restrain him with if needed. “I want to try and explain something to you. It’s going to sound impossible, but it’s true.”

He carefully tipped the bowl up and Prompto hesitantly took a sip, eyes going wide in shock at the flavour. Seeing that hurt, it was a very simple soup, and he wished they could give him something better, but they couldn’t risk making him sick. Prompto warily drank the soup he gave them, in small sips with time between each sip. He watched carefully for any sign of discomfort, stopping once he showed it. “You can have more later,” he promised.

“You remember how I found you and there was clothing but too big for you around you?” he asked carefully.

Prompto stared at him before dropping his gaze. “Yes Sir,” he whispered.

“The clothing is yours. Did you see the big machine in the middle of the room?” that question got a hesitant nod. “It did something to you. It turned you into a little kid again, that’s why your clothing was too big. Before it activated, you were the same age as me. Your name is Prompto Argentum and we’ve been friends for five years. We’ve been travelling as hunters together for the last few months. You…you pushed me out of the way, the machine should have hit me, not you. Do you understand what I’m telling you?”

“You believe this units’ aging was reversed by a machine and that it was your…friend,” Prompto answered, sounding unsure on the word friend. It hurt, to hear him refer to himself as a unit for the first time.

Noctis glanced around and saw Prompto’s bag, digging through it with one hand until he found the small book. He’d wondered why the pictures in it didn’t go back to when he was a baby and now he knew why. He opened it to the beginning and showed Prompto, slowly moving through the photos. “These are all of you, see?” the first one thankfully must have been taken no more than a year from his current age and then showed right up until a few months before they left Insomnia.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stared at the images and they did look like him. They were all clones, they all looked the same, except the one in the images had the small scar on the left temple that he had received in a training accident, one of the few times he had been given pain relief in medical because he had done something correctly.

Why was he not at the facility? Why did he remain human? Weak? Nothing looked familiar until the hunter showed up in some of the images, younger but obviously him. “Images can be falsified.” He didn’t understand the purpose of this, but he would not believe it. Either he would transition to a full MT or he would be decommissioned.

“Why would I lie?” the hunter asked, and he didn’t sound angry which was strange.

“To extract classified information.” That was an easy answer. They were trained to resist interrogation.

“That would only work if I asked you questions about the facility and Empire,” the hunter told him. “The only concern we would have with any of that, is if it’s something that could impact your health. The person who brought you to Lucis is sending us what files he still has though so that should be covered.”

The hand was back to stroking his head and despite how hard he tried to remain ready to act, his body betrayed him. His stomach was full for the first time he could ever remember, he was warm, and the hunters heartbeat in his ear was…soothing.

“We’re all hoping this will wear off soon and you’ll be back to normal. When that happens, you might remember this or you might not, there’s no way to know. I know this sounds impossible but it’s the truth. We just want you to be safe and healthy Prompto.”

It did sound impossible. So what did they really want with him? Information on the MT program? Were they going to take him to a Lucian facility to be studied?

“In case this lasts a while, we can teach you Lucian so you can understand Gladio too. We’ll look after you Prompto. You can ask for what you need.”

“I need to return to my unit,” he stated and the hunter grimaced.

“That one isn’t possible, you’re in Lucis and we can’t give you back to the people who hurt you.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio sat back in his chair, listening to the quiet murmur of voices from the tent, Ignis quietly translating what they could hear. His hands were balled into fists and Ignis looked decidedly flustered as well. They couldn’t hear everything, but they could put the clues together. Prompto had been raised by the military, the Imperial army had been the ones to hurt the kid, and he wanted to go back!

“Think he’ll come to accept Noct’s telling the truth?” he asked, trying not to focus on being pissed off.

“Perhaps if this lasts long enough for him to begin to trust us. If we only have a day or so with him as a child, then no.”

Their phones dinged, as did Noctis’, and they looked at them to find files from the Marshal. “Not tonight Iggy. Today’s been stressful enough, better to face it fresh,” Gladio told him sternly and Ignis sighed, pushing his glasses up, but then he nodded.

“We’ll need to set a watch,” Ignis told him. “While Prompto is likely exhausted, if he truly believes we may be the enemy then he will take whatever opportunities come up to escape. He may not even consider how dangerous the night is, he might not know about the danger.”

“Yeah. Noct’s out, I’m surprised those pills haven’t knocked him out already,” Gladio admitted. Concern for his best friend was all that was likely keeping him awake.

“We will need to remain here until either the process reverses or we have gained some kind of trust with Prompto. If he were to learn that Lucis is occupied…”

“He’d bolt at the first sign of civilisation to find a way back into Imperial hands.”

If that happened it would be a disaster and if the process reversed while they had him, who knew what they would do to him. How did someone so loyal to the Empire change so much in the short time between whenever he left to when he met Noctis? Or had it been meeting Noctis that had truly cemented his loyalty to the Crown? Gladio knew his own first interactions with the kid wouldn’t have endeared any loyalty, he’d been suspicious of his intentions, wary… and he wondered if Prompto had believed he deserved it because of his past.

“What do we do…if it doesn’t reverse?” he asked quietly and Ignis grimaced.

“As much as we all wish to keep him with us…it simply wouldn’t be safe. Should he remain a child then he will need a stable environment, one we cannot provide. Perhaps your sister? Although Lestallum may not remain the safest of places.”

“Iris loves kids and she likes Prompto, with Jared to help and Talcott to be a friend. Having a kid of similar age around would probably help,” Gladio agreed. He prayed it wasn’t necessary because he didn’t think Noctis would be able to deal with the blow of losing his best friend on top of everything else.

_TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In none of the ones I’ve read have they ever tried to explain what happened to Prompto so I thought Noctis would give it a go and even try to give proof. Whether or not the kid will come to believe them remains to be seen but I figured he's smart enough to understand what Noctis is trying to tell him


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 4**

Noctis held Prompto close, feeling his body slowly relax as he fell asleep, lulled by a stomach full of warm food and the heat of Noct’s body as he rocked him slowly. Noctis hadn’t been around a lot of little kids but he knew Prom was too light and small for how well he could talk. At least they were already at war, so he had a target to take his rage out on, except…now he knew where MT’s came from. All those kids just like Prompto…except they hadn’t been lucky enough to have Cor save them.

He carefully set Prompto back down in his sleeping bag, grimacing at the movement. Even after taking the painkillers his back was screaming.

“Noct?” Ignis called quietly from outside of the tent.

“He’s asleep,” he answered.

The tent flap was pulled back to reveal his worried friend, green eyes watching him closely. “You should be to,” he admonished. “Lie down and get some sleep, we’re splitting the watch tonight to be safe.”

“How much did you hear?” he went to take off his jacket and hissed in pain.

“Here,” Ignis reached out, helping him out of most of his clothing and then into his bedroll. “Cor sent whatever information you asked him for, we can look it over in the morning.”  
Ignis settled the blankets over him like he used to when Noctis was a lot younger, running his hand through messy black hair, getting an exhausted smile from Noctis.

“Think,” Noctis paused to yawn, “he’ll try to run tonight?”

“Maybe not tonight, he’s rather worn out, but still better safe than sorry. Sleep Noctis, let the medication work,” Ignis told him and Noctis shifted slightly, closing his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis stayed where he was, keeping up the gentle stroking of Noct’s hair until his breathing deepened and he fell asleep. Good thing they would be having an easy day since the pills always left him groggy and his back would likely still be paining him to a degree.

He looked over at where Prompto was snuggled into the adult sized bedding. How could anyone harm a child? What parent could give theirs to the military? Unless the Empire was taking orphans and street children? He wanted so badly to check what the Marshal had sent but Gladio was right…and on first watch.

Ignis removed his jacket, glasses, and shoes before lying down as well, thankful that he was closest to the entry as not only would it make it harder for Prompto to slip passed but it would also mean Gladio was less likely to wake them when he came to wake Ignis for his watch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio heard the tent go silent and hoped Iggy was actually getting some sleep. They were in for a few bad days and all needed to be at their best. Even if they woke up in the morning with Prompto back to normal, there was still the emotional trauma to deal with. Even if Prompto didn’t remember being a kid…the fact that they now knew more about his childhood…well, that would be a blow.

Why hide it from them? Did he really think they would hold it against him? That they would blame him for whatever the Empire had put him through? Maybe now, since Insomnia he could see Prompto being worried…but before that? Noctis would not have cared at all, even if Prompto had been part of the Imperial army itself, because they were best friends. They may have been more wary but Prompto had been cleared by the Marshal himself and anyone who knew him, knew Prompto wasn’t a good enough actor to be an undercover spy or anything.

He settled in for his watch, keeping the fire going and enjoying a cup of coffee to stay awake. They would look after Prompto and then help him once he returned to normal, because he would, they couldn’t lose him. It would kill Noct to lose his best friend.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was warm…soft…he could hear breathing…two people? Not enough for his squad. He didn’t want to wake up, he never felt so good…why wasn’t he being woken for drills? As much as he hated to do it, he opened his eyes carefully, blinking in confusion. He looked around and then he remembered as he stared at the sleeping face of the hunter…Noct. He was in their weird material room. He slowly wriggled free and sat up, seeing the big one asleep across the entry.

He tensed as the flap was pulled back, the one wearing glasses in the opening. “Good morning Prompto,” the man said.

Prompto…that was what Noct had said his name was…that the person in the pictures was him and had that name.

“Are you hungry? There’s more soup if you are.”

That he knew better than to answer because it was always a trick, besides, he’d been given sustenance the night before.

“I know that things are very different to what you are used to Prompto and that it is scary and confusing. You are our friend and we will not hurt you. It is my job to look after you which includes ensuring that you are well fed and safe. You will not be hurt or punished for telling me that you need food.”

He chewed his bottom lip and then froze, flinching and waiting to be corrected for the behaviour but the man, Iggy, did nothing.

_“Iggy?”_ the big man mumbled.

_“It’s alright Gladio, go back to sleep.”_

He shifted nervously at the foreign language, what were they saying?

“It’s okay Prompto,” Iggy held out his hands to him and it was obvious what he wanted.

He hesitated but punishment for disobedience would be worse, right? He carefully crawled across the soft and uneven floor and then there were hands on his waist, lifting him up and over the big man.

“There we go.” Iggy stood up, taking him with him and he found himself settled against his hip, clinging on to his jacket immediately.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis carried Prompto over to his cooking station, not liking how light he was at all. He knew it would take time for him to believe Ignis’ words about being safe and that he wanted to know when he needed something. He felt small hands cling to his jacket and just hummed softly under his breath as he moved to get together some breakfast for the two of them. He carried the tray carefully in one hand, keeping Prompto balanced with the other, taking his chair before the fire, glad that he had thought to set up the small table they used for card games. He placed the tray on that and got Prompto settled in his lap.

“There we go.” He gently rubbed the tense back, smiling slightly when Prompto relaxed a little. “You aren’t used to eating what we do, so I made you something easier for your stomach. This is porridge with some toasted bread as well as some orange juice,” he explained gently, pointing out each object. He was having porridge as well, although he had added fruit to his own and he saw Prompto glance between the two. 

“I have added fruit to mine, if you handle this well then we can try you with some fruit tonight or tomorrow,” he told him. “Do you know how to use a spoon?” he asked, pointing at it and while Prompto didn’t answer, he could see the confusion. He picked up the spoon and then Prompto’s hand, showing him how to hold it and then scoop up the porridge.

Prompto’s eyes went wide at the first taste, obviously in awe at the taste. It hurt, to see him in such wonder of plain porridge.

“Remember to eat slowly,” he warned and the boy finally responded, nodding. Prompto gradually relaxed as they ate together in peace. He eventually saw Prompto struggling and gently took the partially eaten piece of toast from him. “Don’t eat more than is comfortable or you could throw up, the same with eating too fast. Understand?”

“Yes sir,” the answer was quiet but immediate.

“My name is Ignis, you can call me Iggy like Noct does if you like. You don’t need to call any of us sir.”

“Yes si…” he trailed off, shooting a nervous glance at him, but Ignis just smiled slightly at him. “Iggy,” he whispered, tensing, but Ignis just ran his hand down his back in a soothing motion.

“There you go. Prompto, can you tell me how old you are?”

“Old?” he looked genuinely confused and Ignis wondered just what he had been taught.

“How many years have you been alive?” he tried, and he saw Prompto thinking.

“This unit was produced in M.E. 735,” he offered, which didn’t really help. “Seven years?”

“Very good,” Ignis praised. Seven was older than he looked but not by as much as Gladio had feared, thankfully.

“Ig…gy?” a slurred voice called from the tent and Prompto looked over at it, tensing slightly.

“It’s okay, it’s just Noct.” He stood, holding Prom easily as he made his way over to the tent. He set the boy on his own feet just inside and Prompto stood there, looking between them.

Gladio was sitting up, looking groggy still, and Ignis waved him down when Prompto tensed. _“Ignis?”_

_“I’ve got this,”_ he glanced at Prom and Gladio looked over before nodding and dropping back down. “ he shuffled closer to Noctis who was struggling to keep his eyes open. _“Easy Noct, I’m here.”_ He called a water bottle from the Armiger and gently helped Noct lift his head enough to sip some. He could tell speaking Lucian was making Prompto nervous, but he wasn’t sure if Noctis was with it enough to speak Gralean.

_“Prom?”_ he mumbled, trying to look around and Ignis saw the boy take a half step closer.

_“He’s here, he’s safe,”_ Ignis soothed. _“Sleep Noct.”_

“N…Noct is hurt?” Prompto asked hesitantly, and Ignis reached a hand out to him, motioning him closer. He hesitated but then obeyed and Noctis’ groggy gaze immediately locked on him, Noct managing a small smile.

“Noct was hurt when he was little, a little older than you are now. Sometimes, that injury hurts even now.” He wasn’t sure how else to explain it.

_“M’okay,”_ Noctis managed in Gralea. _“Tired from meds.”_ He then looked at Ignis. “Need the restroom,” he was slurring a little but more alert than he often was so soon after the pills.

_“Of course,”_ Ignis nodded and then looked at Prompto. “Prompto, I need to help Noctis see to some personal needs. Can you stay here with Gladio? I know he looks big and scary, but he won’t hurt you.”

Prompto looked from Ignis to Gladio with wide eyes.

_“Ignis?”_ Gladio called.

_“Noctis needs to relieve himself, can you watch Prompto?”_

_“I’ll help the Princess, you can stay with blondie.”_

Ignis considered it but shook his head. _“If this is going to last, then Prompto needs to get used to you and accept that you won’t hurt him.”_

_“Okay.”_ Gladio sat up slowly and offered Prompto a smile. _“Hey kiddo,”_ he patted the space beside him.

“Go on Prompto,” he gently urged him forward, and Prompto carefully sat beside Gladio, watching him warily.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio could feel the tension radiating from the tiny form beside him and wished he could do something but with the language barrier between them it would be hard, if not impossible. He slowly reached for his pack and dug through it, feeling Prompto staring the whole time. He grinned when he came up with a note pad and pencil, putting them down between them, getting a blank look. Right, child soldiers probably weren’t encouraged to participate in arts and crafts but Iris had enjoyed drawing at that age.

He picked up the pencil and drew a circle and then handed it over. Prompto took it, holding it awkwardly, and Gladio very carefully took his hands, adjusting his grip. “There ya go little guy,” he whispered. Prompto glanced at him and he nodded encouragingly, so Prompto carefully put the pencil to the paper, copying his circle. “Not bad.”

He held his hand out and Prompto gave him the pencil back. He turned to a clean page and drew gradually more complex shapes, Prompto copying him, relaxing with every bit of praise he gave, he may not understand the words but he could the tone. Then, Prompto made a mistake and went rigid in fear. Gladio just gently took the pencil and erased the error before giving it back.

The tent flap was pulled back and Ignis carefully guided the barely awake Noctis back in. Gladio put a hand on Prompto’s back as he tensed, rubbing it, but then he moved to take Noct, helping him back to bed as Ignis went to Prompto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis smiled at Prompto and looked down, seeing where he’d been drawing with Gladio. “Did you have fun?” he asked.

“Fun?” Prompto asked in confusion.

“It’s alright,” Ignis carefully ruffled his hair.

“Is Noct alright?” Prompto asked softly, and Ignis smiled.

“Just tired, he’ll be better when he wakes up again,” Ignis assured him. “Now then, let’s see about getting you cleaned up and into something a little warmer.”

He went to Prompto’s bag and began looking through it for something he could alter for the boy. He found a t-shirt that would serve as a dress of sorts, plus some clean boxers which with some quick work on the elastic in the waist would be able to stay up. Prompto watched him work quietly, Noctis asleep again, and Gladio outside having his own breakfast.

“You don’t have shoes so I’ll carry you. I need you to stay by my side at all times, understand? This area is not entirely safe and I don’t want you to get hut or lost.”

“Yes Iggy,” Prompto answered immediately and Ignis gathered what he’d need before picking Prompto up.

_“Have fun,”_ Gladio called from where he was lounging in his chair, offering a wave to Prompto who hesitantly copied the gesture.

Ignis carried Prompto to the river and set him down in the grass. “The water will be cold but it’s the best we can do for now,” he explained.

He took off his jacket, shirt, shoes, socks, and then trousers, leaving himself in only his undergarments. Normally when camping they would bathe naked around each other…although Prompto never removed his bracelets. However, given his current age, Ignis did not feel comfortable stripping fully around him. Prompto just watched him with wide eyes, trembling slightly.

“It’s alright Prompto, I won’t let you go under.” He held his hands out and Prompto was obviously torn between trusting him to keep his word and something he didn’t want to consider. “I won’t hurt you Prompto,” he swore gently. He really hoped trust would win, he didn’t want to have to chase him, but then Prompto shifted closer.

Ignis carefully removed the top Noctis had dressed Prompto in the night before, feeling him shaking slightly as he picked him up, wading into the cold water. Thankfully, the riverbed was sand and not rock and he slowly knelt down, bringing Prompto down into the water, feeling him cling even tighter.

“There, there, it’s okay. It’s just water Prompto,” he murmured.

“Water comes from the hole in the wall,” the boy whimpered.

“In a building, yes,” Ignis agreed. “But outside it comes from lots of places.”

He shifted to sit properly, the water hitting him at mid-chest, using his free hand to awkwardly soap up the washcloth he had brought. He got Prompto to lift an arm and gently ran the cloth over it, cleaning away the dirt from the base.

“There we go, you’ll feel better once you’re clean.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He sat in Iggy’s lap, letting himself be moved around as Iggy cleaned him. It was unlike any cleaning he had ever undergone. Where was the freezing cold, the hard hitting water, the armed guards, the weird stares at their bodies? It was cold, but not as cold as usual. Iggy was touching him, but not like the guards touched some of them, not him though. He was…gentle but not weird.

“Okay, I’m going to tip you back just enough to wet your hair, I’ve got my hand under your neck, you won’t go under,” Iggy told him, gently leaning him backwards and he bit his lip, scrunching his eyes shut. He felt the water on his head, but it didn’t go over his face, once he was sitting up again the cloth was gently wiped over his face.

“All done,” Iggy smiled at him and then stood, carrying him out of the water, drying him off just as carefully before helping him into the clothing.

He was right, he did feel better.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis staggered out of the tent, covering his eyes as the sun hit him, and then he felt Gladio take his arm. “Prom?”

“Still midgetised, Iggy’s got him at the river to have a bath. Think you can eat? We’ve got porridge.”

Noctis grimaced but nodded, limping over to his chair, taking the bowl when it was offered. He was starving actually but still feeling lethargic which made using a bowl and spoon fun but he managed. He was just finishing when the sound of someone approaching reached him. He looked up and smiled at the sight of the tiny Prompto in Ignis’ arms, watching the world with wide eyes.

“Hey Prom,” he called out, and Prompto looked at him, a flicker of relief going across his face. “You look a lot better.”

Ignis gently set Prompto down and Noctis held his hand out to him. Prompto looked between them, his gaze drifting to the trees as well and they all tensed slightly, readying to move if he ran. Thankfully, Prompto walked towards him, taking his hand. Noctis carefully lifted him up and set him on his lap, feeling Prompto stiffen slightly before relaxing, leaning into him. Noctis wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him steady.

“Do you still hurt?” Prompto asked, and Noct grinned at him, carefully ruffling the way to short hair.

“Just a little ache, but it’s okay.” It was hard to remember what Cor had said, that Prompto wasn’t a civilian child, that they couldn’t just trust what he said and how he acted. He could be trying to get them to lower their guard so that he could escape.

Once Prompto was occupied with something or the next time he was asleep, he needed to read what Cor had sent.

“What are you going to do with me?” Prompto asked suddenly and Noctis glanced at Ignis.

“We’re going to look after you, Prompto. The magic will wear off eventually and then you’ll be back to normal.”

“What if it doesn’t?” he asked.

“Then you will have to grow up all over again and we will make sure you have a safe place to live,” he promised. “I know it’s confusing and scary, Prompto but you’ll be okay.”

“I want to go back to my unit,” he whispered.

“Prom…” Noctis looked up at Ignis for help.

“Your unit would all be Noct’s age now,” Ignis told him gently.

Noctis wasn’t sure whether or not Prompto believed them, that he was meant to be grown up. Prompto was an adorable kid, but he wanted his Prompto back! Prom’s unit wouldn’t be his age, they wouldn’t be human anymore, they may have all been destroyed by now. that could have so easily been Prompto’s fate.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Nothing made sense, it seemed a weird lie to give, but how could it be true? They hadn’t asked him any of the things they had been warned about, hadn’t hurt him, nothing he had expected. He knew his duty, he had to escape and find the nearest base. He had to obey orders or else he would be decommissioned. But what if it wasn’t a lie? If he was meant to be the same age as Noct? Then his unit would have been fully converted. What should he do?

_TBC…._


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Gladio watched as Prompto relaxed in Noctis’ lap, wide blue eyes struggling to remain alert despite the soothing hand running up and down his back. He didn’t need to understand what was being said to see how confused the poor kid was, how he was struggling with whether or not to believe them, to trust them.

He drew out his phone and opened the file that Noctis had forwarded from Cor, reading the truth about the kid who had become one of them, Noctis’ best friend, someone they all trusted with their lives. He no scientist so a lot of it was gibberish to him, but what he did understand…he felt sick. Prompto…their bubbling blond bundle of sunshine and nerves…was an MT. It felt like some kind of bad joke, except the Marshal wouldn’t mess around with something like that. No wonder Noct was so upset.

He glanced up to see Noctis showing Prompto something on his phone, the kid’s eyes going almost comically wide, and then a familiar noise came from the speaker and Gladio bit his cheek to keep from laughing. At least Chocobos seemed to be a love, no matter his age. Then again, he’d probably never seen one before. A glance at Ignis showed he’d realised the same and was thinking…looked like they might be taking a trip. They’d have to camp and make sure to keep mostly out of sight, but Wiz would keep quiet about them having a child with them and wouldn’t ask questions.

Could they risk travelling with Prom at the moment though? What would happen if they ran into an Imperial patrol or something? Would Prompto trust them enough to stay, or would he try to return to them?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis held Prompto as the kid relaxed against him, relieved that Prom was able to trust him enough to let him sooth him. Was it that some part of him that remembered him, some part untouched by the de-aging?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He couldn’t help relaxing, barely listening at all to the men as they spoke quietly. The images of the animals had been amazing, they looked so soft and fluffy! And the noises they made! He felt…safe, something about Noct made him want to trust him, believe him. He dared to move, to curl closer, a hand fisting in his shirt, tensing for a blow, harsh words…but there was nothing, just a gentle hand running over his hair. He pressed his face into the dark cloth, unable to help it as he trembled. He felt the hold on him shift slightly and then something soft and warm was being wrapped around him.

“It’s okay Prom, I’ve got you,” Noct whispered in Gralean. He felt a brief pressure on top of his head. “We’ll keep you safe.”

It had to be a lie! It had to be…didn’t it? What would anyone want with such a defective unit? They were trying to make it betray the Empire…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched Prompto’s small melt down, gently tucking a blanket around him to ensure he remained warm, Noct whispering to the boy as he shook. Once sure Noctis had it under control, he too turned to the file forwarded from the Marshal. It was going to give him nightmares for months to come. Especially the pictures…he’d seen some horrible things, mainly since Insomnia had fallen but they still made him feel sick. How could they do that to so many children? Clones…he had never imagined that was possible. Maybe that was how they could do it, they didn’t see them as human let alone children.

Eventually, he got up and began on a late lunch, bland, easily digestible food for Prompto and simple sandwiches for the rest of them, too worn out to feel like cooking anything else.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

His head snapped up, eyes wide as it searched the sky, and then he was scrambling up and off the glowing rock.

“Prom wait!” he heard Noct yell but ignored him.

He ran as fast as he could, following the noise of the drop ship. He had to make it, he had to. Things there made sense, worked properly. Not like the hunters who kept calling him a name and said he was one of them. He’d miss the food and warmth but he didn’t belong! He heard a noise and turned his head, gasping as a sword slammed into the tree just behind him and then….Noct appeared! He ignored the blade in the tree to lunge and it tried to dodge but then Noct got an arm around it.

“Prompto please,” Noct yanked him in close to his body as it struggled, trying to kick the hunter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As Prompto took off, Ignis was already mentally kicking himself. Barely a day and they had become too complacent, if they lost him… He ran through the trees, tracking the noise of the dropship and Noctis’ pursuit up ahead. Noctis had the best chance of catching him since he was warping but Ignis was hardly going to leave them alone with Imperials nearby, especially with Noctis still recovering from the flare up in his back.

Had Prompto been purposely trying to get them to lower their guard? Or had he truly been responded to their kindness? They should have been more alert to the possibility of ships passing by considering how close the base they had cleared out was.

It was an utter relief to see Noctis with his arms around a struggling Prompto. The boy was thrashing and kicking and Ignis hesitated, but he wasn’t calming. He hated to resort to such a thing, but they could not afford for someone to hear. He approached and drew out the potion that he’d insisted Noctis prepare earlier, just in case. He broke the bottle against Prompto and he instantly went limp as the magic took hold, falling into a deep sleep.

“Iggy,” Noctis whispered.

“We can’t take the risk that was heard,” he argued, taking the sleeping body from his Prince. “We need to get back to camp.” He got Noctis moving, Prompto carefully cradled against his own chest. He knew he may have destroyed any chance of the child ever trusting him, but better that then in Imperial hands.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio was relieved to see them, he hadn’t liked letting them go alone, but they were faster and stealthier than he was. And it had paid off, Ignis cradling Prompto in his arms as they emerged. He had the camp already packed so they moved right to the car, for once Noctis in the front passenger seat. Gladio got in the back with Prompto, securing his seatbelt tightly and ready to restrain him should the sleeping potion wear off and he tried to get out of the moving car.

It didn’t take long to confirm Iggy was heading for the Chocobo outpost, a place that could hopefully calm and keep Prompto’s attention for days while they waited for the magic to wear off and return him to his true age. Even once that happened (because he refused to think it wouldn’t), they would still need somewhere to stay while Prompto dealt with what happened…and that they now knew the truth about him.

It was hard to look at Prompto and think MT. He was nothing like the daemon controlled armours they fought sometimes daily and yet if things had been different, he could have been, that or long dead. Cor himself had rescued Prom from that facility, had been involved, at least at a distance, in his life since. If the Marshal believed there was no threat, that Prompto was loyal, then who was he to doubt it? He knew why Prompto had never said anything, he was probably terrified they’d abandon him, or worse since the Crown City had fallen. It did explain a lot about his many issues at least, his claustrophobia for starters and his skills with guns and imperial tech. it was good that he could take what they had forced on him and turn it against them.

He reached out and gently ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair. He would be their Prompto again soon, he would.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis carefully lifted Prompto from the backseat, his back was okay, he could handle carrying him for the short walk to the nearby Haven. He just needed to assure himself that Prom was fine, only asleep. Gladio just rolled his eyes but went to work setting up camp so that Ignis could get started on a late dinner. He could hear the first daemons appearing as he reached the Haven, they had cut it rather close but they hadn’t wanted to travel in the morning when Prompto would be awake.

Noctis wrapped Prom in a blanket and then sat with him in his lap before giving him a remedy to undo the effects of the sleeping potion. That thing had been a pain to make…and he’d made three more during the drive just to be safe. They were a lot harder than the ones he usually made but they also weren’t available to buy, leaving him no choice if they wanted a safe way to sedate Prompto.

Prom began to stir so Noctis rocked him gently. “It’s okay, you’re safe,” he began whispering to him, hoping to keep him calm.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He was warm again…there was a voice…he jolted, trying to struggle but there was something trapping his arms. He had to get away!

“Prompto please, it’s okay.”

He knew that voice, Noct, the hunter…he’d been…he’d almost made it to a patrol. Iggy had done something….he went limp, the fight draining out of him as he realised it was dark now. The patrol would be gone.

“That’s it, you’re alright,” Noct told him, but he wasn’t alright.

He had to go back. It was dark, they would go to sleep, and he would run.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched as Prompto obediently ate the food he was give, wary for any signs of discomfort considering the day they boy’d had. The last thing he needed was to be sick. He was being a little too well behaved for Ignis’ peace of mind after that escape attempt. He could tell Gladio and Noctis saw it too. They didn’t want to put him to sleep for the night, who knew what long term effects too many sleep potions close together could have on a child, especially one so underweight. As much as Noct may wish otherwise, Prompto would have to sleep between Gladio and himself as the lightest sleepers. Noctis could sleep through anything and Prompto would be able to use that should he try to run during the night.

In the morning, they’d take him to see the Chocobos and get him some appropriate clothing, hopefully that would cheer him up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis held tight to Prompto’s hand as they walked into the Outpost, glancing down to see his eyes go wide at the sight of the massive, sleepy, birds. Thankfully, he’d been too worn out to try and escape during the night and had slept right through. He gently squeezed the small hand in his and Prompto glanced up at him. The kid hadn’t spoken since they’d stopped him and he hated it, but at least he wasn’t totally ignoring them. “Let’s find you some clothes that fit better, then what do you say to feeding some of the Chocobos?” he suggested, seeing his eyes get impossibly wider, hearing Gladio chuckle at the reaction.

They went to the small shop and began looking through the children’s sized clothing. They couldn’t buy much due to a lack of funds and also not wanting to buy a lot only for him to change back. Still, it was good to see the awe when he was given the fuzzy Chocobo shirt, and Noct grabbed him a Chocobo plushie too for comfort. All kids needed a stuffed toy after all. While he paid for the clothes and then Ignis helped Prompto change, Gladio went to buy some greens and once Prompto was dressed in his new clothes they went to feed the birds.

Noctis sat down near some chicks and sat Prompto down in his lap to keep his new clothing clean, placing some of the greens in his hand. “Okay, now open your hand but keep your fingers slightly curled so the food doesn’t fall out. Then slowly extend your hand and hold still,” he explained, helping Prom get into a good position.

He could hear Gladio snapping away with his phone, Ignis using Prompto’s camera, but he didn’t mind. He thought Prompto might like the pictures once he was back to normal. Soon, they were covered in eager chicks and he smiled as he heard the soft huff of a laugh from Prompto. It was wonderful to hear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He liked the baby birds…the chicks. The clothing was nice too, soft and warm. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to feed them every day and…it was nice to be warm when he slept but that was bad thinking, it would get him punished. He had to leave somehow, the longer it took the less he wanted to leave. He’d been good for three days now, they seemed to be lowering their guard again. However they’d made him sleep, they hadn’t done it again.

Leaving would make Noct sad and he didn’t want to do that….but he had to. The big one, Gladio, wasn’t so scary anymore. He’d held on to him while he rode on one of the big Chocobos and had gotten him something Iggy called ice cream which had been very nice. He’d even learnt a few words to communicate with which was amazing, shouldn’t he expect Prompto to learn his language instead? Iggy gave him food that tasted good and fed him all the time, even when he tried to deny being hungry. He always explained things too. None of them made any sense! He was an MT but they were treating him like he was human.

,,,,,,,,,,

Noct laughed, gently splashing Prom who shook his head, wiping at his eyes, pouting. “Come on, sooner you get clean the sooner you can try whatever Iggy’s whipped up tonight,” he teased.

Prompto nodded eagerly and began to clumsily wash himself in the small lake, Noctis giving him a hand with his hair, steadying him.

“I think if the weather stays nice we should give swimming a go,” he offered, and Prompto titled his head, curious. It hurt that he still wouldn’t talk, but he responded in other ways. “Swimming means you wouldn’t be scared of the water, you could go in deeper and even under and not be scared of drowning.” He couldn’t think of another way to explain.

He got Prom out and dried before heading back to camp, glad they’d managed to get him shoes that fit so they didn’t have to carry him everywhere. They would have, but it was better for him to walk and keep himself fit. He didn’t fight holding hands which was good. Noctis wanted so badly to believe that escape attempt had been a one off…but he doubted it would be, Prom was biding his time…and they were doing a good job of wearing him out during the day so he’d sleep through the night.

He’d never spent much time with kids, even Iris, so having one around was very different. It wasn’t a bad different, teaching and showing Prompto everything he’d missed out on was fun and heartbreaking at the same time. But no matter how good a day…he missed his best friend. He’d shown no signs of remembering anything, and every time Ignis checked, there was no change in his height either. How much longer could they keep him with them before they had to take him to Caem to stay with Iris and the others? He’d be safer there, he could be a kid.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis sat with Prompto in his lap, his notebook in front of them. Even as a child, Prom was not dumb, he just hadn’t been taught. So he had decided to begin his education…just in case. To start, he was attempting to teach him Lucian so that he would not stand out as a foreigner. The Empire may now control Lucis, but that did not mean everyone was willing to let them overrun the locals and the last thing they wanted was for Prompto to end up hurt. Maybe, he would be willing to speak if it meant learning to understand them all.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Highness?” Cor answered immediately. “How is he?”

_“Still not speaking,”_ Noctis admitted tiredly. _“Ignis has started trying to teach him Lucian. Does…does anyone at Caem speak Gralean?”_

“Cid does and he’s there to fix up the ship. Monica speaks enough to get by as well and she’s begun teaching Iris and Talcott just in case.”

_“It’s been a week…how long can it last?”_

“The longest I’ve ever heard of a spell lasting on a person is two weeks but that was nothing this complex,” Cor admitted. He hated the idea that the Prompto they all knew may be gone for good.

_“Then we’ll stay here another week unless Imperial activity picks up. If…if there’s no change then, we’ll start making our way to you.”_

“Of course. Has he tried to escape again?”

_“Yeah, last night. Thank the Astrals a mouse could wake Ignis,”_ Noctis sighed, and Cor bit back a chuckle. _“We’re taking turns hunting for cash and staying with him. Thankfully he’s still Chocobo obsessed. I think Wiz wants to keep him, kid or not.”_

“Does he know?”

_“I think he’s worked it out, but he’s never said anything about me to anyone.”_

“Alright, let me know if anything changes.” They hung up and Cor sighed, closing his eyes. Couldn’t those boys ever get a break?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He needed the bathroom, badly…or a bush…they were in the tent? He groaned and began trying to get up, feeling very restricted for some reason. He felt cloth rip as he tried to kick free, not like it’d wake Noct.

“Prompto?” Ignis’ voice reached him.

“Ignis? Stuck,” he mumbled, still half asleep, and then groaned as he was blinded by the lantern being turned on. He felt his sleeping bag being unzipped, Ignis helping him free, and then he was being crushed to his chest. “Wha?” he blinked the sleep from his eyes but yep, Iggy was hugging him?

“You’re back,” Ignis murmured, a hand at the back of his head, holding him still.

Back? What was going on?

_TBC…_

_Yeah, so this isn’t going to be a massive fic, sorry if that’s what you were looking forward to._


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Gladio blinked awake as the lantern light flooded the tent, lifting a hand to protect his eyes. “Ignis?” he called softly,, pushing himself up on his elbows only to see Ignis leaving the tent.

“Go back to sleep,” Ignis murmured, “just helping Prompto.”

Gladio flopped back at that, relieved the kid wasn’t trying to escape again. He closed his eyes but decided to stay awake until they returned, just to be safe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis supported Prompto, ignoring his nakedness, helping him to where they had marked out the spot near the Haven for night time needs. Prompto seemed rather disorientated but Ignis supposed that was understandable considering what he’d been through. He didn’t seem to remember it, at least not yet, and he wouldn’t push for him to. He was just relieved to have their Prompto back again.

They would have to discuss everything eventually, but there was no need to do so in the middle of the night. He did not doubt their friendship or Prompto’s loyalty to Noctis, but he would still like to hear his side of everything.

Prompto stumbled, and Ignis tightened his grip slightly as they moved down the slope. He made sure to look away while Prompto dealt with things, before helping him back to camp.

“Iggy? ‘M I naked?” Prompto asked dazedly.

“Shh, we’ll talk in the morning,” he promised.

Prompto lifted a hand to rub at his face and then froze, becoming more alert as he stared at his own wrist. The sound he made broke Ignis heart and then Prompto was yanking away, scrambling to get clear of him, blue eyes impossibly wide in the firelight. He staggered back towards the edge of the Haven and Ignis reached for him, if he ran…

“Prompto,” he called, but the blond didn’t respond, chest heaving as he gasped for air. “Prompto,” he tried again, voice firmer and louder.

He heard noise from the tent. “Ignis?” Gladio asked softly.

“Wake Noct, it’s Prompto,” Ignis answered, hoping that Noctis would be able to calm Prompto.

He’d obviously realised that they had seen his wrist and the barcode there. He’d kept he secret all his life, the idea they’d found out obviously terrified him, and Ignis didn’t blame him. He heard Gladio moving about in the tent and then the sound of people emerging.

“Specs, wha… Prom?” Noctis called, sounding more awake with every word.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis staggered from the tent, barely awake, but worried. It took a few seconds for him to realise what he was seeing and the relief was immense as he took in the lanky form across the fire. Prompto was back! And…naked. Oops. Looked like the kids cloths hadn’t survived the change back to his normal self. Even in the fire light, Prompto looked confused and…terrified, but why?

“Prompto? What’s wrong?” he asked, taking a step towards him, but Prompto stumbled back, closer to the edge, and Noctis froze, hand outstretched towards him. “Easy, it’s okay, it’s just us Prom. No one is going to hurt you. Please…” he whispered.

He could warp over but the idea of throwing a weapon in even his general direction when Prompto was already scared made him feel sick. But if Prompto ran off into the night, naked… he could hear the daemons all around them, they might not get to him in time.

He took a half step forward, keeping his hand out as Prompto stared at him. “It’s okay, I know you’re confused. Everything’s going to be okay, please let me come over.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio remained still and quiet, ready to try and cut Prompto off if he bolted, he was hardly dressed for a run through the trees after all, though that would thankfully slow him down. If anyone could get through his panic and talk him down, it’d be Noct. They were best friends after all, Noctis knew him better than anyone…except Cor as it turned out.

It had been hard for Noct to deal with the fact that he hadn’t known as much about Prompto as he thought. It was obvious he’d been struggling to deal with it all and he was proud of the maturity Noctis had shown since Prompto had been de-aged. 

Gladio wanted to help but he also knew that he was the most physically intimidating of the group and Prompto seemed a bit disorientated as it was. He could wait until the kid had calmed down to assure him that they were okay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

His head was spinning, he was cold, naked…why was he naked? He was so confused but…they’d seen…they knew… he had to run, to get away… he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear over the pounding of his heart even as he stared at Noctis’ outstretched hand. He wanted to go to him, but how could he? He’d lied to him for years, made them all think he was human when he was one of the monsters that had destroyed their home.

He saw Noct’s lips moving but his vision was getting spotty, he felt light headed, stumbling. He staggered and then there was an arm around him, holding him up, pulling him in. a hand went to the back of his head, guiding it down to rest on a black clad shoulder, lips resting right against his hear.

“It’s okay, breathe with me Prompto,” the voice was barely audible but he knew it, trusted it.

He took in a gasp of air and then another, trembling. He felt a hand rubbing his bare back even as he struggled to breath.

“That’s it Prom, you’re okay, I’ve got you,” Noctis murmured. “No one is going to hurt you.”

He wanted desperately to believe him, but how could that be true? Unless….they hadn’t realised what the code on his wrist meant? Was his secret still safe?

“Come on, let’s get you back to bed,” Noctis urged, moving slightly, and Prompto slumped against him, legs shaking too much to walk, but then another arm was around him as well, helping to hold him up.

He saw Gladio holding the tent flap up and realised it was Ignis helping them. Then they were in the tent and Noct was shuffling some stuff around before digging through Prompto’s bag for some clothing. He tried to dress himself but his limbs just wouldn’t cooperate. Soon he was tucked into his sleeping bag, Noct pressed to his back, an arm thrown over his waist and Ignis was in front of him. Everything felt foggy and he was still shaking, he couldn’t stop.

“It’s alright Prompto, this will help you sleep,” Ignis promised, and then he felt the cool rush of a potion over him, everything fading away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched as Prompto’s eyes closed, body going limp as he fell into a deep sleep, his shaking finally stopping even as his breathing deepened, becoming regular. He reached out and gently brushed wild blond hair back from the now peaceful face, seeing Noctis press his face into Prompto’s neck. He hated having to put him to sleep, but Prompto had been working himself towards passing out, overstressing his body after the shock of the magic wearing off and returning him to his true age. Better he sleep off the shock and remaining magic.

“He’ll be okay, right?” Noctis asked quietly.

Ignis wished he could promise that he would be fine, but how could he?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis carefully crushed a remedy over Prompto, the tent lit by the morning light, Ignis outside making breakfast while Gladio went for his morning run. Within a few moments, Prompto was beginning to stir, Noctis remaining curled around him, lifting his hand to entwine their fingers, hoping the contact would help keep him calm and prove that everything would be okay.

“Mmm…” Prompto shifted, and Noctis squeezed his hand.

“Morning Prom,” he whispered.

“Nnnoct?” he slurred. He felt Prompto move to try and sit up, only to flop back because of his hold and the lingering effects of the potion.

“I’m here,” he promised. He carefully moved to sit up, gently tugging Prompto with him, keeping the blond resting against him.

Sleepy blue eyes blinked up at him but the confusion was slowly fading and Prompto frowned, looking around. “What? What’s…” he trailed off, looking down at the hand Noct was holding….and the bare wrist.

“Easy,” he murmured, squeezing his fingers again.

“Band? Where,” he looked around wildly.

“Here,” Noctis got them from where Ignis had left the thick leather band out, carefully slipping it over his hand, doing up the buckle for him, feeling Prompto utterly rigid against him. He then hugged the blond with his free arm. “It’s okay,” he promised. “Prom, what’s the last thing you remember?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis heard Noctis’ voice, Prompto must have woken then. Breakfast was almost done but he removed the food from the heat to keep it from overcooking, wanting to give them time to talk before interrupting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I….” the last thing he remembered?

Something must have happened, but what? He vaguely remembered waking, being naked, Iggy helping him…. Had…had the thing he feared the most happened? Had he…had he attacked them? But shouldn’t he have been tied up then? He tried to remember, everything foggy.

“Take your time,” Noct whispered, squeezing his hand again.

Surely if he’d done something bad, turned on them, the others wouldn’t let Noct near him, let alone being alone in the tent together. So what could have happened? “We…were…a base?” he asked, trying to remember more.

“Yeah, an Imperial base.”

Okay, so they’d been in an Imperial base. Had he been hurt maybe? Bad enough that potions couldn’t deal with it immediately? But then wouldn’t they be at a hospital? His head hurt but he ignored it. “Split up?” he groaned, shifting, and Noct held a water bottle to his lips which he gratefully drank. “A weird machine…fighting…then…something glowing?”

“They were study some old Solheim tech, it...it activated while I was trying to translate things and you…you pushed me out of the way. When the light faded, you were…gone.”

“Gone?” Prompto asked in confusion.

“Well, it was you, just not this you.”

“Noct,” Prompto almost whined, frustrated.

“It…it turned you back into a little kid Prom. Your clothes were massive, pooling around you and you…” Noct hesitated, and Prompto tensed again. “You were aiming one of your guns at me,” he finished.

“Noct…”

“It’s okay Prompto, you didn’t shoot. You were scared and confused.”

He wanted to believe Noct’s words, he really did. How young had he become? Obviously after he’d started weapons training…when they all thought he’d been raised a civilian. How could he explain that.

“We know Prom,” Noctis whispered. “You…you were speaking Gralean. I told you we were hunters, that we hadn’t known there were any survivors in the base, got you to give me the gun. When we got you back to the Haven, I rang Cor. He sent us the files Prompto. I’m so sorry, what they did to you….” To his shock, Noctis tightened his hold, hugging him tightly….or restraining him? He wouldn’t run though, no matter what they planned to do. “It’s been just over a week since then. You were a very cute kid, even if you did try and run off a few times. Nice to know you’ve always loved Chocobos,” Noctis actually snickered.

“Chocobos?”

“Yeah, we’re at the Haven near the Outpost. We’ve been staying here cause your fascination with them has helped keep you occupied during the day and worn out enough to sleep through the night.”

“I…I don’t understand,” he whispered.

“We don’t care Prompto. None of this changes anything, you’re my best friend. You are one of the strongest, bravest, people I’ve ever met.”

Prompto began trembling, overwhelmed. He…he wasn’t mad? Noctis shifted around, letting go of him, and he was proud that he could now sit up on his own, unable to look up though. Knees touched his and he glanced up, finding Noct sitting in front of him, their knees pressed to each other. Serious dark blue eyes caught his, and then Noctis smiled softly.

“You aren’t a threat to us Prom,” he reached out and grasped his hands. “I wish you told us but I get it, you were scared. What they did to you… but it isn’t your fault. You are a Crown citizen Prompto, a member of my Retinue. Nothing will change that…unless you want it to.”

Did he really…mean that? How could he? But Noctis was grinning at him, and Prompto swallowed, looking away.

“You’re…you’re not mad at me?” he asked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“No,” Noctis promised. “I’m just glad it finally wore off. We were having to start making plans for you being a kid and having to grow up again.”

“Plans?” Prom asked warily.

“We were going to take you to Caem, between Cor, Monica, and Cid you would have had people who spoke your language until you got the hang of Lucian. It was the safest place we could think of that would also have people who knew you. I’m just glad it’s not needed, Cor will be happy too, he’s been very worried about you.”

“He saved me,” Prompto whispered, and Noctis nodded.

“He told me about the mission where he found you. I will owe him forever for that, he gave me my best friend.”

They were interrupted by a hand tapping against the tent. “Apologies, but breakfast cannot be held any longer without spoiling.”

“Thanks Specs,” he called out. “Come on, you’ve got to be starving. You were so skinny and we had to teach you to eat so you’ve been on small meals of pretty bland food.”

Sure enough, Prompto’s stomach growled, and Noct laughed. He tugged his hand, pulling him from the tent, feeling him tense again. He kept a good grip on his hand, leading him over to the chairs. Ignis looked up and smiled at them, even as Gladio walked up onto the Haven, dressed only in his pants since he’d been running.

“Good ta have you back blondie,” Gladio smirked at Prompto who just stared at him with wide eyes.

“Indeed, it is wonderful to see you back to yourself,” Ignis agreed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis couldn’t help topping up Prompto’s plate several times, he was no longer badly underweight, but Prompto had always been rather skinny. It got him a knowing yet understanding look from Gladio even as Noct did his best to keep Prompto occupied, to keep his mind off of what had happened and that they now knew the truth of his past.

When Prompto smiled and laughed softly and something Noctis had said, Ignis felt relieved. They would deal with what had happened and move on. Prompto was still Prompto, one of them, no matter where he had come from. They just had to reassure him of that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio glanced up from the page of his book, grinning when he saw Prompto leaning over the edge of his seat to snap a photo. The kid was quieter but after another three days at the Chocobo Outpost he was recovering well. He’d been so embarrassed by the photos they’d had fun taking, but they had gone a long way to proving to the blond that they still cared, that he was still one of them.

As long as they were together, they could deal with whatever came their way. They would retake the Crystal and Insomnia, and stop the Empire…they would keep more children like Prompto from being used the way he had been. It would take planning and resources but they would do it, they had to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto felt almost giddy with relief, nothing had changed! He still curled up at night beside Noct’s sleeping bag, still had access to the Armiger, was trusted to watch their backs, none of them flinching when he’d open fire nearby in a fight. There’d been questions sure but they had been gentle, curious, not demanding or suspicious. He had to wonder if it would have been the same if he’d willingly told them earlier. Noct was right, they both owed Cor so much for saving him. He would repay him by protecting Noctis and seeing him become the great King that Prompto knew he would be.

_The end._


End file.
